A princesa e o cachorro
by Dani-.ele-dani
Summary: Kagome é uma garota de 16 anos, que tem um namorado perfeito, amigos perfeitos, família perfeita.  Toda sua vida é perfeita. Mas quando Inuyasha aparece na sua vida, será que isso continuara perfeito?


Eu?odeio ele! Com todas minhas forsas! Quem sou? E ele?  
Eu, a princesa da escola. Ele o cachorro, galinha, safado da escola.  
Eu a querida e desastrada da escola. Ele, o cachorro da escola.  
Porque eu o odeio? Porque eu incondicionalmente estou apaixonada por ele...  
-Kagome uma garota de 16 anos, que tem um namorado perfeito, amigos perfeitos, familia perfeita.  
Toda sua vida perfeita. Mas quando Inuyasha aparece na sua vida, ser que isso continuara perfeito?-

* * *

Capitulo 1

-Kagome? -Olhei para saber quem era. Era o Kouga ,meu ficante de 2 meses.  
-Oi Kouga. Algum problema?-Perguntei sorrindo.  
-Sabe... eu tava pensando...eu, voc ...nos.-Ai fala serio isso j esta me irritando.  
-Fala logo Kouga, isso ja esta me irritando. -Falei ja sem paciencia.  
-Quer namorar comigo?-Foi neste instante que meu estomago viro borboletas.

* * *

C-A-R-A-C-A, to muito feliz o Kouga come ou a namorar comigo. Ai que felicidade. Mas sabe quando a gente tem aquele pressentimento, aquela pulga, aquele sexto sentindo que vai acontecer alguma coisa na sua vida que vai virar sua vida toda? Sabe? Estou com isso e n o duvido que isso v acontecer. Sabe porqu ? Hora, porque eu sou o desastre em pessoa. Vou falar um pouco da minha vida pra voc s. Meu nome kagome higurashi, tenho 16 anos. Minha vida normal, tenho uma irm que minha Best, posso contar tudo pra ela. Tenho minha amiga de inf ncia, Sango. Mas n o posso esquecer do meu namorado, Kouga. Ele lindo. Cabelos pretos e olhos meio esverdeado, muito convencido. Mas eu o amo, com todas minhas for as. Faria tudo por ele. Mas bem, agora preciso me arrumar, para ir ao aeroporto. Que tipo eu tenho um meio-irm o, esqueci-me desse detalhe. Minha irm se chama Kikyou e meu irm o Miroku. A Kikyou quem conhece ela bem,ela legal,mas muito n o rir.J o Miroku...aiai,um pervertido de primeira. Concerteza quando eu ver ele,ele vai ta com a cara toda vermelha. Motivo? hora,os tapas.  
Ai finalmente cheguei nessa porcaria de aeroporto. O transito estava um . Ta ,chegando no aeroporto, comecei a procurar meu irm quando eu escutei algu m me chamando. Quando me virei tinha uma placa enorme escrito.

**ESTOU AQUI! LEVEI VARIOS TAPAS!**

Ta bem. Algumas vezes a Miroku faz coisas impossoveis. Como primeiro:  
1-Onde ele arranjou aquele cartaz.  
2-ele estava com uma menina do lado, e ela estava com uma mala...  
3-Hahaha Miroku quando chega em casa vai se ferra com a Kikyou.

Sim, ja ia me esquecendo a Kikyou tem 19 anos, ela que cuida da gente. Miroku tem 17. Mas bem voltando ao assunto... Fui chegando perto do Miroku. Quando cheguei perto, a menina pulo em cima de mim.  
-AI VOCÊ DEVE SER A KAH!MUITO PRAZER EM TE CONHECER. MEU NOME É RIN... -Tipo ela pula em cima de mim, e acha que eu vou agentar o peso dela? Fato que não, ne amor. O resultado foi. Nos duas caindo no meio do aeroporto.  
-Acho que vocês vam se dar bem.-Falou Miroku olhando pra nos duas.  
-Miroku, quem ela?-Perguntei me levantando.  
-Minha pegueti!-Falou ele sorrindo e indo abraçar a Rin.  
-Onde ela vai ficar?-Perguntei. Mas n o sei porque eu eu sabia que ela ia ficar la em que Kikyou iria fazer peda inhos de Miroku hoje.  
-No seu quarto horas!Escondida da Kikyou.-Falou ele sorrindo. Espera ae. No meu quarto? Uma desconhecida, uma doida, pegueti do Miroku? No meu quarto...?  
-FILHO DA MÃE!VOCÊ VAI TER QUE MOSTRA ELA PRA KIKYOU SIM!-Falei gritando no meio do aeroporto. Isso fez as pessoas olharem pra gente com caras tipo seu bando de marginais, saiam logo daqui -Que coisa feia Kah, feio gritar em lugares p blicos. -Ai mas quando eu ia responder ela o Miroku fala.  
- Verdade, tenho que amostrar a Rin pra Kikyou... -Falou ele, pensei que ele tinha mudado...mas ele completa a frase. -Vou embebedala, e quando ela tiver bebada eu a amostro. -Ninguem merece.

Peguei as malas deles e fui levando ate o carro. So que eles ficaram se pegando la atras e deixaram eu ir com as malas,mas fato que eu não e ia bater em alguem, bati, e me dei cara com um garoto.  
-Ai desculpa. Não tinha te visto... -Mas foi quando eu vi ele, e seus olhos cor de mbar, mel, cor do sol que eu pensei comigo.

1-minha vida vai começar virar um carnaval naquele momento 2-que vontade de comer mel *-*  
3-sera que é um vampiro? Edward Cullen?  
4-aqueles olhos me pegaram. Concerteza.


End file.
